Mr and Mrs Michaelson
by Triscia95
Summary: The fighting and hate has finally stopped and Caroline can finally be with the man she loves without feeling like she's betraying her friends.


Klaus stood at the head of the alter that was placed in the backyard of the mansion that he rebuild a few years ago, back when bloodshed was a daily thing in Mysic Falls.

He stared at the end of the gold peace of cloth that went from the beginning to the end of the aisle. He stood under a silver metal archway covered in light, medium and dark blue roses. The chairs that the guess sat in were covered in a long light blue cloth cover that had a silver ribbon wrapped around the backside and tided into a bow.

Klaus talked to Elijah, who had been asked by the two of them if he would marry them, which he excepted happily.

A simple tune started to play and two little girls started walking down the aisle dressed like the chairs, a simple light blue dress and a silver bow. The little girl on the right was Anna, Bonnie and Jeremy's six year old daughter. On the left was Miranda who was Elena and Damon's five year old daughter.

The guessed giggled and awed at their cuteness as the tossed the blue rose peddles in the air down the aisle while they laughed and giggled to each other. Klaus couldn't help but take his eyes off the end of the aisle for a minute to watch them.

As the reached the end they ran to their seats in the front on the left. Then his beautiful sister Rebecca walked down the aisle escorted by his brother Kol. Then Elena and Damon followed by Bonnie, the maid of honor, and Jeremy.

The wedding march started playing and Klaus stared eagerly down at the end of the aisle. Then Caroline appeared with Stefan, who was his best man. But Klaus didn't look at him he was to busy staring at Caroline his jaw almost dropping.

She looked beautiful her dress was white a strapless gown with a bejeweled top and a flowy bottom a blue ribbon tide at her waste separating the two designs. Her hair was up in a high bun with a veil that fell down to the ground trailing a couple feet behind her, it was held in with a blue diamond clip. A few strand of her blonde hair fell on the side of her face curled. She held a diamond bouquet in her left hand while her other hand was wrapped around Stefan's arm. Her hand that was wrapped around Stefan's wore the bracelet that Klaus had given her after he saved her life a little over ten years ago.

He couldn't believe standing at the end of the aisle waiting for Caroline to reach him that all of them were here today participating in this wedding and excited about it. That after everything that happened years ago that any of them would ever be ecstatic that he was marrying Caroline. When he came back to Mysic Falls he was sure that they would all be dead by this time but if it wasn't for Caroline he would have lost her and what siblings he had left. He was gratefully that Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and their other friends hadn't died in his stupid act of rage he had back then.

Caroline reached him both of their smiles widening. For the first time since Caroline came into view he looked away from her gaze to shake Stefan's hand but he then took Caroline's squeezing them, a simple way of telling her that he loved her without words. She under stood and squeezed back.

The ceremony wasn't long, just about a half an hour. "You may kiss your bride." Elijah said smiling. And so Klaus did, Caroline wrapped her arms around his waste as Klaus cupped her head in his hands.

They turned around and they smiled at the crowd. Caroline looked at Bonnie and Elena who had been there with her threw everything and smiled a thank you, they smiled back and began to cheer with the rest of the guess. Klaus and Caroline walked down the aisle hand in hand with a photographer at the end snapping photos.

The guess went into the house while the wedding party walked out front for some photos. A bunch of people went to the backyard to set up a dance floor and dining tables.

"I can't believe your married. I mean Caroline's an amazing girl but your Klaus I don't think any of us saw you getting married at least not out of love." Kol smiled while Klaus smiled sarcastically.

Kol looked to his side to find Rebecca coming up to him ready to slap him over the head. "Kol," she said with a sweet smile but a deadly tone. "I swear if you ruin this I will bury you alive deep deep down into the earth." He didn't say anything just walked away with his head down avoiding her gaze. "Don't worry Nik I know how much you two love each other, plus I spent way to much time and effort on this event to let anyone ruin it especially Kol." He nodded in thanks and she walked away and over to the three other girls.

Caroline was laughing with Elena and Bonnie. He just stood there watching still wondering how he managed to get her to agree to marry him.

"How does it feel to be married?" Stefan asked coming up behind him. "I've been single my interest existence that I've been on this earth and I truly believe that I don't deserve Caroline, but yet she wants me. I can't describe the feeling." "Okay guys I'm ready." the photographer said. Stefan smiled and put his hand on the back of his shoulder as they walked over.

Caroline ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "Love." he said looking at her, she gave him a quick kiss before the photographer spend almost an hour posing them and snapping a photo and doing it over and over again.

Finally they were done just as the sun was setting behind the house. The couples lined up and walked out in front of the guess as the DJ announced there names. Then came Klaus and Caroline's entrance. "Introducing for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Michaelson." Caroline and Klaus entered the backyard and headed for the middle of the dance flood. "Their first dance." The DJ said playing a song years old that Klaus had loved way before electricity was even thought of. He had it recorded after Caroline had heard him humming it while he was sketching and said how beautiful it was.

"Now you know that your stuck with me forever and for us forever can be a very very long time?" Caroline said as the music picked up and Klaus began to slowly dance around the floor. "I'm fine with that." he said kissing her. He slowed the dance as Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck.

The night went on almost all night long but once all the guess were gone Caroline was exhausted and Klaus could tell as they stood at the front door waving goodbye to Bonnie, Elena and Rebecca. Once they were gone Caroline slowly went to shut the door but Klaus picked her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck her head resting against his shoulder. He kicked the door shut.

Klaus walked up the stair to their bedroom. He placed her softly on the bed sitting up. She easily slipped out of her wedding gown leaving her only in her undergarment silk dress that was under her wedding dress. She then flopped down onto the huge bed.

Klaus shut the bed room window blinds and slipped out of his tux and into a pare of long black pajama bottoms leaving his chest bare. He slipped the covers over Caroline and then over him self.

Caroline crawled over to Klaus curling up to him her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his right arm around her small body. They fell asleep in each others arms just as the sun rose over the town of Mystic Falls.


End file.
